


Dinner for Two?

by malfoible



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Enamoured, rather an odd word? "<br/>"Word of the day toilet paper. Are you saying you weren't, you aren't."<br/>"I was. I am. and you? Now you're an old married man. Are you still...in love?"<br/>"Allways."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for Two?

James was tying Q's bow-tie, it was taking longer than usual...James fingers moved of their own accord, thumb brushing Q’s bottom lip, fingers caressing his cheek.

Q’s tongue followed the thumb tickling the tip then sucking it into his mouth. James exchanged his thumb for his tongue and their kiss became passionate.

A sound from outside pulled them apart. Reminding them they had a cab booked. 

They each stepped backwards, "Remind me why we're going out again?"

They didn't often go out preferring their own company...wintry nights spent by the fire...cooking, eating...a glass of fine wine...some music...making love.

Summer evenings in the garden...warm with sunshine...James listening to cricket...never far apart...soft caresses and gentle touches...

Mention of the date a few days previously had made them both smile...

Three years...three years since that fateful day in the gallery...

"What do you see?"

“A bloody big ship.”

"I'm your new quartermaster..."

Then afterwards Q’s voice in Bonds ear… “Put your back into it.” Bond had become curious…wanting to get to know him better… 

It had taken all of Bonds persuasive powers to get Q to go on a date.

Q had believed he was joking at first, Bond’s reputation preceding him.  
It was well known he bedded various women on assignments.

Q was still wary on that first date…the beginning of the evening did not go well… the restaurant was too stuffy…the food elaborate…the waiters too attentive…conversation had been stilted…afterwards Q had wanted to walk home to breathe in some fresh air and Bond had offered to walk with him…

The dark night and the quiet loosened Q’s tongue and they talked amicably, at his door Q had said thank you and goodnight.

James had smiled, “Maybe we could have coffee sometime? I’ve enjoyed this evening, well, the latter part.”

Q had smiled back, “Tea I drink tea.”

Bond couldn’t resist bending his head to kiss his lips, that first touch was all it took…electricity surged through them…fireworks went off in James chest…then Q was in his arms…kissing him back…he slid his hands down Q’s back and pulled him close, he could feel Q hard against him…

Then Q stepped back…”I don’t do this…I don’t do one night….I’m not going to be a notch on your…bedp…"

James lifted his hand to Q’s cheek…”No I wasn’t…I’m not…I don’t want…that either…I’m going now…I’ll see you tomorrow…if you want to…”

Q looked searchingly into James eyes…”Bring tea.”

Three months later they were living together and seven months ago they had married. 

A life together built on a chance meeting.

Q had decided they should celebrate and had booked a table at a new restaurant he had heard about. 

They reached the restaurant in good time. James looked at his husband.  
“I didn’t realise you were planning to recreate that first date of ours.”

“No, it’s the same place but it’s changed hands. I have it on good authority that the food is excellent now.  
Also I know how you like to get dressed up now and again.  
It stops you getting rusty when you’re on assignment.” He smiled.

The place was buzzing, the stuffy atmosphere a thing of the past.  
Q had ordered a bottle of Champagne and he made a toast looking into James eyes.  
Bond was moved by the words and his eyes darkened with desire as he looked at the younger man.  
A flash of an image of the two of them making love here on the table popped into both their heads at the same time.

Q grinned. “Maybe later, this table may not be too sturdy.”

James grinned back and took Q’s palm to his mouth and planted a kiss there.

They enjoyed their meal, the food was excellent, the waiters efficient but unobtrusive. 

At the back of the room a table was very busy, there was a constant stream of visitors, people coming and going.. James mentioned it to the waiter.

“Yes, sir, we have a celebrity in our midst, you may have heard of him, a famous detective, he’s just solved a big case…. His name….” Before he could finish his sentence he was called away. 

 

James looked at Q ” Where did you hear about this place love?”

“John. Oh. Do you think the famous detective is Sherlock?”

“Well yes, unless Hercule Poirot has come back to life.” James smiled.

“Could be Ellery Queen.. ”Q smiled back, mentioning one of James’ favourites.

“Also dead…You rarely hear about good private detectives anymore..”

“For fucks sake don’t let Sherlock hear what you just said.” John Watson passing at the exact moment on the way from the bathroom.  
“You found the place then. How do you like it, I must say, I wasn’t expecting to see you this evening.”

They all shook hands, “We’re enjoying the food very much. It’s very busy. Is it always like this?”

“No you can blame us for that or rather, him.” He nodded in Sherlock’s direction.  
” There was loads of stuff on the news about his last case. People have gone mental.  
They want his autograph or a selfie taken with him. He’s lapping it up.”

John looked more downhearted than usual.

“Join us for a drink?”

“Better not, who knows what trouble he’ll get into, but if you’ve finished eating, come with me, please, say hello.”

They all crossed to the table where Sherlock was holding court, he looked up when he saw John.

“Where have you been?”

“Met some friends," John pointed to the other pair.  
" They heard there was a famous detective here. James was hoping it was Hercule Poirot."

Sherlock smiled and shook hands. ”Dead, I think you’ll find.”

“That’s probably all to the good. If he was here they’d have to remove the roof to fit in both your giant egos.”

Sherlock waived away the people hoping for autographs.

“Please sit have a drink. And you, John, what on earth is the matter you’ve been like a bear with a sore head all evening.”

Q had sat down but looking at John's face stood up again.

John pushed him down again.” No stay.”

James moved restlessly on his feet. Sherlock noticed.

“Careful who you’re manhandling. James is licensed to kill remember, if you’re annoyed at me just say so.”

John apologised to both men. “Sorry.” He turned to Sherlock.

“The reason why I’m annoyed Sherlock is that I wanted tonight to be a bit special, just the two of us, spending time together I know you love all the adoration, all the people telling you how brilliant you are. But I wanted tonight to be about us…us as a couple… I wanted to ask you… I wanted to say…I think…I think we should…I want us to get…married…”

Bond looked at Sherlock surely he had seen this coming but Sherlock looked stunned, as if the thought had never crossed his mind…

James tapped Q on the shoulder and he stood and moved away a step or two.

“Whyever would we want to get marri…?” he shut up as John launched himself across the table.

“Why…because we love each other…you…you cock…that’s what people do who love…”he took hold of Sherlock round the neck and shook him…Bond reached for John’s arm and tried to pull him off as waiters raced across to separate the men…

 

Later in a taxi….

“Obligatory, do you think? To get thrown out of places when proposing

James laughed. “Well we got thrown out because you were so enamoured of my proposal that you couldn’t keep your hands off me. Not so sure about John and Sherlock.”

“Don’t you think he’ll accept?”

“Not sure. I was watching his face he was genuinely shocked. John is in love you can tell that, but Sherlock has always seemed a little distant…detached…”

 

At 221b at that very moment Sherlock was neither distant or detached…he was gripping John’s biceps hard enough to leave bruises as John made love to him…

"Please John, please..."

"This is why, Sherlock, this is why."


End file.
